


One More Day, One More Hour, One More Minute

by suga_peas



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Aquariums, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Jeju Island, M/M, starngers to friends, this is mostly junhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga_peas/pseuds/suga_peas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer has come when cicadas start to sing but to Junhoe it meant something else</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Leave And Come Back

Summer was approaching. The days were gradually getting hotter and hotter and the air was starting to get humid like every summer. It was almost painful most of the time and there was no way of getting used to it. You just had to accept the fact that your body was going to be a sweat drenched all the way through all the time and even the nights weren't enough to cool you down before the next day came. Summer was surely approaching fast but it hit you only when the cicadas started to sing their song. It was more of a constant buzz in your ears that wasn't going away at anytime soon but that was when you knew for sure.

Life in Seoul wasn't that bad during summer thanks to all of the air conditioned malls and restaurants or basically any place where there was a chance to put one, there was and it made everything just a smidgen more bearable.

Summer breaks were about to start soon and you could tell it from the high school kids excitement when they roamed the streets more happy than ever. It was usually the time when you laid around your friends house eating ice cream or flying somewhere with your family. This year though it wasn't going to be like that. At least for Junhoe that is.

He graduated high school this spring and had been doing nothing but staying inside or occasionally hanging out with his friends, but not so much of the second one. He was mostly exhausted from the whole high school experience and wasn't ready to face the real world yet. Or that's what he told himself on the days when he had no interest in moving himself away from his room any further  than the kitchen and back and sometimes to the store to buy more ice cream because that's what his diet consisted of at the moment

Junhoe was living in Seoul with his uncle. He was really okay with that. It was no big deal but since his parents had moved abroad for work he had no choice but to stay with his uncle. Which was cool and his uncle seemed to enjoy some company as a single almost middle aged man.

The apartment was very nice and Junhoe had to admit it was even nicer than the one his parents had. A little over a year ago to be exact.

He had been comfortably living with his uncle and he knew he should've seen it coming eventually but the reality had hit him harder than he was expecting.

He knew he was going to need to get a job for the summer. He knew but it was nothing like he had been expecting.

Junhoe was eating his pear flavored popsicle in the living room while the aircon was blasting cold air to his back. He hadn't left the house the whole day and he wasn't going to. Just looking outside made his sweat drip. Summer was awful and Junhoe had no plans going out unless absolutely necessary which meant ice cream shortage for him.  
   
It was only when his uncle had walked in from work (clearly sweating which made Junhoe even less interested in the outside world). It was only then when it really hit him. His uncle smiling at him all the way from the front door  
”Junhoe! I got some great news!”

Junhoe wasn't even looking at his uncle. His eyes glued on TV and his focus on his popsicle that was starting to disappear slowly.

”I got you a summer job!”

Junhoes eyes peeled off the TV and quickly found his uncles eyes that were full of excitement. Junhoe wasn't sure if he was hearing correctly. ”A what?” he mumbled with the popsicle still in his mouth.  
”A job I said! Listen. This might come as a shock but just bare with me okay?”  
His uncle was now sitting next to him on the sofa loosening his tie. ”So. You know my dad and.. I mean. Your grandparents that I was going to go take care of this summer right”  
Junhoe knew of course. He was going to get the house to himself. That was going to be awesome so of course he remembered. He was now all ears and something in him knew he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear, but decided to stay quiet and just listen.  
”So yeah. Anyway. You're coming with me!”  
Yep. He didn't  
”To. Jeju?”  
”Uh-huh” His uncle was nodding his head.  
”With you?” pointing his popsicle at his uncle.  
”Yes”.  
”To work..?”  
”In an aquarium!”  
And that's when Junhoe almost dropped his popsicle.  
”An aquarium?”  
His uncle clearly was too exited about all of this to notice how much Junhoe hated the idea. He ruffled Junhoes hair with his hand and stood up. ”My friend works there and I talked you in” Junhoe quickly put the popsicle back to his mouth when he felt a drip on his leg.  
”It's going to be great. And. We're leaving in..” his uncle walked to the kitchen to look at the calendar. ”..two weeks” Junhoe knew that. He was almost counting the days and the hours when he would get the house to himself. But not anymore.

He didn't protest. He knew it was going to be useless. He was going to Jeju with his uncle he wanted to or not.

And that wasn't even the worst part of it. An aquarium was the worst part. Not even the job but the fact that it was going to be in an aquarium. The place where children were screaming and all kinds of sea animals were making loud and weird noises. Where the most boring things he knew lived. Fishes. Great. Awesome. Absolutely fantastic.  
He knew any protest was going to be useless. There was no backing up weather he liked it or not.

It was then when the summer really hit Junhoe.

–-

Two weeks went by so fast Junhoe only noticed it when it was the day before his leave. He didn't have to prepare anything for his couple month ”trip” to Jeju except he had to make sure his friends knew he wasn't going to be in Seoul. It was better to tell everybody when he was still at home so no one would get surprised by his absence. Or worst case scenario think that he's laying dead somewhere. Ok that would be too dramatic. He didn't have too many friends but a good handful anyway.  
Donghyuk was probably his best friend. He had said that the summer would be boring without his company when they were having their last meeting before Junhoe was going to be gone. But only for few months. It almost made Junhoe a little bit sad but he wouldn't admit it to Donghyuk who was weeping to his shoulder like they were about to say goodbye for forever. At least one of them had to stay cool about this. It clearly wasn't Donghyuk who was keeping the straight face. He even shed a tear and Junhoe almost lost his cool too but jesus christ it was going to be three months. Just three months. That's it. Donghyuk made it look worse.

”Junhoe..” Donghyuk was weeping while they were walking on the streets of Hongdae. A busy area with a lot of small cafes, clothing stores and parks. By night it was the club district too but there were variety of things you could do, you just had to know your way around.  
Thankfully it was already night and the air started to get cooler and more pleasant. Donghyuk had his arm tight around Junhoe's. ”Hey! I'm literally away for three months. You'll be fine without me. Don't be so dramatic about this”  
It was ridiculous. Donghyuk acted like they were a couple who were about to be separated for eternity. Which they weren't! Junhoe wasn't like that.  
”But then I have only Yunhyeong with me if you're not here!”  
Yunhyeong was also someone he considered as a close friend even though he got to know him by Donghyuk. And those two were impossible to separate from each other so Junhoe had no clue why he was complaining in the first place.  
”What do you mean? Don't you hang out with Hanbin and Bobby hyung anymore?”  
”Hah! Like you could hang out with those two love birds...”  
That was kind of true. If you were to hang out with them it was going to be you third-wheeling pretty quickly.  
”Okay but still. You don't have to act like we are dating” Donghyuk tug Junhoe closer while wiggling his eyebrows at him.”What do you mean we aren't?”  
”Hyung, gross” Junhoe untangled his arm.  
Donghyuk made a disappointed humf and poked Junhoe to his stomach making him grunge over.  
”Rude!” He walked away from Junhoe who was laughing and holding his stomach.

Hongdae had a lot of good spots to spend time in. It was small and somewhat cozy place to be in a middle of a big city like Seoul. But that's why they liked it.  
Someone was playing a guitar near by and singing and people had gathered around to listen. Donghyuk had went to buy them bubble tea and was now half running across the park with two cups in his hands and two straws in his mouth. It looked so comical that Junhoe burst out a small giggle.  
”Here's your tea” He was handing over the large cup. ”Milk tea with 50% sweetness and tapioca bubbles”  
”Thanks hyung. What did you get? Give me a sip”  
”Green tea. 75% sweetness. With cream on top”  
Donghyuk was smirking at Junhoes now disgusted facial expression.  
”Ew. Never mind. Keep your sugar coated drink”  
”What can I say. I like my things sweet” He was pinching Junhoes cheek and Junhoe slapped his hand away.

The small breeze felt good. It was already dark but the park had lights so it wasn't pitch black in there. Cicadas hadn't stopped keeping noise. They never do but the music was over powering most of the buzz.

”So. When exactly are you coming back from Jeju?” Donghyuk sat back next to Junhoe after throwing away their empty bubble tea cups.  
”In the beginning of September”  
”Oh..”  
Now the feeling suddenly hit Junhoe again. It must have been just Donghyuk's reactions that made him not so happy and more annoyed that he had to leave.  
”Well. You're going to see your grandparents right? That is good”  
Junhoe could just feel some sort of disappointment that resonated Donghyuks voice even when he didn't really mean it to show through his smiling face. He just felt bad but what could you do.  
”Yeah. It's good”  
–-

When morning came it really hit Junhoe again. He was going to leave today in a few hours or maybe less. He wasn't sure what time it was but his uncle knocking on the door woke him up.  
Tiredness was another thing that hit him when he weakly lifted himself up from the bed and walked to the shower.

The smell of something sweet was lingering in the air when he got out of shower. It made his stomach growl from hunger.

”Junhoe! Come eat breakfast with me.” his uncle in a light blue apron was yelling from the kitchen.  
”I made us pancakes!”  
”Sure. I'll dress up first”

Junhoe wasn't even that sad or angry or anything like that. He was annoyed for sure but he tried to think positive. He was going to see his grandparents which was nice after a long time. They said it was not quite as hot in there and beautiful but Junhoe didn't really care since it wasn't Seoul and it wasn't him spending the summer alone. Seeing grandparents was nice, everything else not so much. His phone buzzed on the bed when he had gotten his clothes on. A black t-shirt with some white shorts that were slightly above his knee. A snapback for when they were about to leave. Nothing fancy for the flight he thought.  
Junhoe looked at the message on his phone screen that had popped up.

Donghyuk  
”Junhoe. Please behave on your trip! And don't start to date anyone while there!  
Understood?”

June  
”Why wouldn't I behave? And hyung I don't think I need your permission.  
Not that I'm going to, but still.”

Donghyuk  
”Just making sure.  
And umm. Yes you do. You're not going to cheat on me so easily!”

June  
”Whatever hyung”

Donghyuk  
”See. What did I just tell you about that attitude? Behave!  
Anyway. Gonna miss you my little dongsaeng <3”

Junhoe  
”Yeah. Me too hyung”

After breakfast it was time to leave. Junhoe had only packed one suitcase of his belongings and his back bag. The house was going to be empty and it almost felt like a farewell when they got to the taxi and left to the airport. Must have been Donghyuk who got him all emotional about this. His stay in Jeju was going to be short but it already felt like forever.

–-  
The weather was gross and humid. It was almost worse than Junhoe had expected. His uncle said it wasn't as bad. Lies. He already felt gross from the flight and the dry airplane air. But now it was anything else but dry. It was like a thin coat of moisture had stuck on his skin and it was almost slimy. He had gotten used to (well not used to but adapted to) Seoul's summer. This was nothing like it. It was worse. It was cooler than Seoul but only by couple degrees. Junhoe started to think of a plan to somehow get to an airplane heading back to Seoul.

The only relief was a nice wind coming from the sea. It brought the smell of sea or salt and maybe some seaweed with it. The smell was nice. But the moment the wind calmed down the humidity hit his face again with the sun made his the skin on his exposed arms burn. Junhoe pulled his hat down to cover his face more.  
”Isn’t this a nice change Junhoe! The air feels so clean here”  
His uncle clearly loved it. Junhoe hated every second of it.  
\--  
Donghyuk had been right. It was nice to see his grandparents. He had missed them more than he had realized but when they hugged him smiling Junhoe was immediately more glad to be there. All felt suddenly better. First time in a while he felt like he was home. It was weird. He didn't know what it was. His uncles place was home in a way sure but this house felt more special. Maybe because he had spent some time there years ago.

Their house that Junhoe had visited way too long ago the last time had a nice smell. It smelled like food. Like home. Something Junhoe remembered from long ago. It was sure nostalgic in a way and the room he had stayed when he was little in the upstairs of the house was the same. It felt smaller obviously because Junhoe had grown a lot. Very handsome and tall if he said himself.  
He had laid his futon on the floor of his room when he smelled something.  
It was food. Coming from downstairs. He quickly ran down.  
”Ah Junhoe ah. Come put the table together” his grandma was waving at him while stirring something on the stove. Junhoe did as was said.

His uncle wanted to take a walk on the beach and look around the area close to the house. His grandparents house was close by the beach. You could see it from his room window and watch the sunset from there too but since the sun was setting fast already so it wasn’t going to burn him alive anymore. Junhoe agreed to the little trip.

\--

The sand was still warm under their feet . The waves that hit Junhoe’s feet when he got closer to the sea line cooled him even more. Junhoe had to admit. It was nice and relaxing in a way. The waves were small but made noise when hitting he sand and rocks on the beach

”Isn’t it nice to be here”  
The wind almost blocked every sound but he managed to hear his uncles voice.  
”Yeah. It’s nice”  
He was gonna miss Seoul he knew it. He already did. But at least he was staying with people he was comfortable with. It was going to be okay. He was going to be okay. It couldn't be too bad. It was just going to take few days to adjust to everything.

Before Junhoe realized they had walked almost at the end of the beach and they had reached to what looked like a beach house something like that. He didn't notice there were people inside before it was completely dark and you could see that the lights were on.  
There was no music or anything but you could hear laughing. They weren't even that close but it was so quiet so you could almost hear what they were talking and laughing about.

Junhoe’s uncle wasn’t focusing on the noises but Junhoe’s curiosity was awaken for some reason. He heard a girls voice. Or two girls. And maybe a guy's voice. No. Definitely a guy's voice too.

Straight from the house was a dock leading to the ocean. Junhoe had his attention even more what was happening when everyone in the house ran out and jumped to the water.  
It kinda looked fun and Junhoe kinda wanted to be there too. But only a little.  
First came back up a girl with a short black hair, second came another girl with longer black hair and lastly a very short guy (or at least shorter that Junhoe) with very black hair that was probably as long as Junhoe’s and was almost covering his eyes. They all had their clothes on and thankfully didn’t seem to notice Junhoe staring at them. He quickly realized how creepy he would look if they now noticed his staring at them and he turned his head bit away only to look from the corner of his eye just in case. He didn't want to become the local creeper who was looking at semi-naked people on the beach. Didn't really care for that title.

The sun had gone down completely now and only the stars were shining along with the moon.  
”Oppa! Can you jump with me again?”  
The girl with the short hair yelled at the end of the dock to the boy who was already almost inside the house, drying his hair with a towel.  
”No way! We have to leave soon so just dry yourself off!”

Junhoe could hear his voice more clear this time. It wasn't exactly low but not as high as you would expect from a guy that small. It sounded masculine and mature. Junhoe thought he was older for sure but now he wasn't sure anymore. Not that it was going to matter but just a thought.

Junhoe suddenly noticed his uncle walking away. Had he said something and Junhoe didn't just hear him? He was dozing off because of some strangers. How stupid.  
”Hyung! Wait for me!” 

Junhoe got up from the sand where he was sitting and picked his shoes up. He looked up at the house and the boy had noticed him from his yelling and was looking straight at Junhoe.  
Junhoe turned away quickly and started running to catch his uncle. He probably didn't see Junhoe clearly, it was so dark.


	2. Tangerines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (It's Jinwhan and Chanwoo!)

Junhoes hands smelled like tangerines. He felt like he smelled like them all over but it was probably just his hands that smelled so strongly. It wasn't unpleasant after like two hours of picking them in his grandparents huge garden. They had invited their neighbor for help and Junhoe was climbing the ladders for god knows how many times by now to reach the top of the small trees. They weren't even half way to the garden. Junhoe was at the top of the tree to cut the fruits off and dropping them to their friendly old lady. The sun was heating Junhoes bare arms and he thought he would get either very tanned or sunburned if this was going to last for long. 

If it wasn't for the job he was going to start tomorrow he would have whined more about his current situation but to be honest he was more willing to do this than stand around in a aquarium full of kids running and people and animals screaming and he was so not looking forward to it. At all.  
One good thing was it was indoors. So no sunburns or tan. But everything else was most likely going to be awful. There was no turning back so he just kept his mouth shut and kept dropping the tangerines to his helper with a basket under the tree.

-–

Junhoe slept for few hours for the most that night. He was annoyed at himself for getting so worked up on this. He shouldn't have. He shouldn't be so emo about it. But why was he. Most of the night went by staring at his sealing and hugging his pillow but when he finally got some sleep he woke up a few hours after by the sunlight creeping through his blinds. It was like a truck had ran over his body. He was so tired but he knew he had to get up.  
First his legs hang over the bed and then he lifted rest of his too heavy body to a sitting position and leaned his elbows on his knees head hanging low for few seconds before getting up and heading for the up stair bathroom. ”Rise and shine. It's your first day, you idiot” Junhoe mumbled under his breath before stepping on the cool tiles of the shower and turning the water on as cold as he could.

Junhoe went down stairs and started desperately look for coffee, which was nowhere to be found. He looked everywhere he could think of. If he could think of anything at that state of pure exhaustion and lack of sleep. He didn't even drink coffee most of the time, but today when it was some ungodly time to wake up and he needed a cup or even a half there was not even some old crusty expired leftovers to be found. He looked everywhere without success and just didn't care to wake up anyone for a cup of coffee.

He checked the time. It was 6.30.am. And the only thing he could find was tangerine juice in the fridge that his grandmom had juiced last night from the tangerines he had picked yesterday. That was going to be enough. He just needed something to his system so he grabbed a bottle and downed two cups of juice in one go hoping and praying that whatever vitamins and other things was in there was going to make him survive the day.

After dozing off for a while Junhoe went out of the house to take his grandparents scooter that he was allowed to use and drove off the coast road heading to the aquarium. He knew where it was , he had been there before. It was close by but it was way faster to go with scooter. Junhoe noticed that the wind blowing to his face was way more wakening that the juice. Tomorrow he was going to have coffee for sure or his survival could be on line. He wast a coffee person but he had a hunch he was going to become one. Hooray for early morning shifts.

-–  
Okay so one tree things had happened since Junhoe got to his new workplace. One of them extremely better than the two others.  
One. He signed his tree month contract with his boss. She seemed fine. Maybe a little bit annoying to Junhoe's taste but that could have been just the lack of coffee and energy and his boss seemed to have more of those two compare to Junhoe. Which brought him to the best thing by far that happened. There was coffee in the staff room. It smelled better than any other coffee Junhoe had smelled. Again the lack of it might have something to do with that.  
And the third thing was what Junhoe was doing right now. Aka changing to his blue and white staff suite which included baby blue shirt and white knee long trousers and white slip ons.  
He was just staring at the ridiculous looking this that was staring back at him from the mirror. Junhoe didn't like to admit that he cared of his looks that much but oh boy how uncomfortable he felt in his new light colored clothes. You could call it a ridiculous fashion crisis he was having but Junhoe just called it stupid and inconvenient color choices.

–

It was fine. It wasn't as bad. Could have been worse right?  
It only took Junhoe an hour to get tired of all the little kids running around. It wasn't his job to keep them in place of watch no one touches anything or tries to disturb the animals. And Junhoe didn't care. It was mostly fish and some otters and penguins he had seen. You couldn't disturb them too much right? But it only took him an hour to appreciate less and less the visitors. Just so much screaming and running and yelling and people ignoring him when he was giving out fliers at the entrance.  
The most annoying thing were still the customers who asked him questions like he was supposed to know something. He would have preferred to say 'Oh I'm sorry but I came here like an hour ago and know absolutely nothing about this facility because the person who was supposed to teach me stuff is not here today for some fucking reason and making this much harder for me and this other idiot on my right who is as clueless and useless as I am' but instead he smiled and directed them to the info desk hoping that would satisfy them.

The other clueless idiot was some guy younger than him. Smiling even brighter than Junhoe who really tried to okay but it was not coming off as natural as the other one's. He had come to the staff room after Junhoe had stared himself enough from the mirror and offering that bright smile of his and bowing to Junhoe. ”My name is Jung Chanwoo. I'm 18!” had the younger boy introduced himself. ”Goo Junhoe. 19”. ”Nice to meet you hyung!”  
Chanwoo seemed nice and the fact that there was someone younger than him was good. Junhoe didn't like to be the youngest even when he usually was. From all of his friends he was and he hated being bossed around. Now there was at least one person who couldn't do that.

Junhoe didn't completely hate it. Okay maybe a little but it was fine. And he really tried to behave. He guessed Donghyuk was right about telling him to be good. He was so close at snapping at some customers. Mainly kids because god they were so hyper and loud and it irritated Junhoe so much. But he managed to keep his cool. For at least 3/4th's of the day. After that he might have been giving out his passive aggressive attitude for someone. But only a little. It wasn't his fault they were asking stupid questions from him.

When his shift was finally over he sat in the staff room taking his fourth cup of coffee of the day. He was definitely feeling it already and considering not drinking the whole cup so after few sips he threw it away and went back to change his clothes to his own which had much better fitting on him. He was glad for two seconds before remembering this was going to happen again tomorrow.

Junhoe felt a little tap on his shoulder and considered not reacting to it until he felt it again this time little harder and two times. It made Junhoe turn around and immediately jump back a bit after finding Chanwoo behind him leaning curiously looking at him.

”Jeez. What are you doing?” Junhoes all smiley attitude was gone from his voice but it was completely Chanwoo's fault for creeping behind him like that. The boy just smirked at him. What the hell was that attitude? Junhoe wasn't sure if it was mocking or just honestly happy.  
”Hyung. I was just wondering something and...can I ask you a question? Yeah. It was just his attitude for sure.  
”Umm...okay?”  
”Do you live around here?” Chanwoo wasn't leaning towards him anymore which made Junhoe much more comfortable. He wasn't into skinship so much. Only Donghyuk was allowed to but even that had it's boundaries. Junhoe had his personal bubble that he liked to keep.  
”Oh.. Yeah I live close by. But I mean. I'm not from here. I'm from Seoul”  
”Oh that's why you sound so weird hyung! I figured you weren't from here”  
”Weird? Who sounds weird here!?” Junhoe pushed Chanwoo from the shoulder and nodded his head a little.  
”I'm just joking hyung. You sound cool” Chanwoo smirked again.  
Seriously this kid. If someone had attitude it was this tall. Actually very tall kid not Junhoe. Okay maybe Junhoe too but he kind of liked this kid anyway.  
”Nice save kid”

Junhoe was just about to leave the room when he felt a tap again on his back. Junhoe turned around to see Chanwoo offering his phone to him. Junhoe lifted his eyes from the phone to Chanwoo's eye smile.

”Add me on Kakao. I can show you around Jeju if you want sometime”

Junhoe was looking at the phone screen where was Chanwoo's id and took his phone out to write it in to his contacts

”Yeah. Sure. Sounds cool”  
”Awesome”.

-

Donghyuk  
”So. How was my little Junhoe's first day at work? :)”

Junhoe had just got back home from buying coffee from the store when he heard the message he was now reading.

Junhoe  
”Absolutely fantastic. Thanks for asking”

Donghyuk  
”That bad huh?”

Junhoe  
”Nah. It's good. It will just take some time to get used to”

Donghyuk  
”Hah. You'll do just fine I'm sure :)”

Junhoe  
”Of course I will. I can do anything”

Donghyuk  
”Wow. Your confidence level never seems to surprise me”

Junhoe  
”Oh I think I made a friend already! He is working with me at the aquarium”

Donghyuk  
”Are you already trying to forget me. You ass”

Junhoe  
”Yep. Probably”

Donghyuk  
”How dare you. I'm offended”

Junhoe  
”I'm just joking”

Donghyuk  
”You better be so I don't have to come there and whoop your ass”

Junhoe  
”Oh thanks. Looking forward to that”

Donghyuk  
”Speaking of which. I think Yunhyeong has been really touching my ass more lately. It's weird. He usually doesn't do that”

Junhoe  
”Thanks for the info. Appreciate it”

Donghyuk  
”I'm serious! It's weird!”

Junhoe  
”Maybe he likes you then. Who knows?”

Donghyuk  
”Nah. I think he has something going on with my friend Soohyun"

Junhoe  
”You are going to be third wheeling so bad”

Donghyuk  
”Oh god you're right. Please come back before that happens”

Junhoe  
”I'll try”

-–

It was one of those mornings when Junhoe was happy he had coffee to drink. Well technically it was only his second day at work but it felt like he had been there for weeks. He wondered if he would ever get used to waking up this early as he sat down to his chair in the staff room sipping his now third cup of coffee. That wasn't going to be good for him for sure but it kept Junhoe going froward somehow. He really needed it or else he would be a grumpy ball of anger the whole day. Which he still was. Sort of. But more mild down version. He could be much worse and Chanwoo reminded him very often when his grumpiness was showing through. If he didn't know it was true he would have been annoyed but he fully acknowledged his behavior. Now he remembered again why Donghyuk said he needed to behave. God he hated when other people were right about him.

As he finished his cup Chanwoo had changed in to his pair of blue shirt and white pants. It suited his personality more. A all black outfit would suit Junhoe more.

”Morning hyung!” Junhoe pulled a small smile on his face. ”Morning” Not so exited but you couldn't ask for more at this time of the day.

”Did you hear. We are going to have someone to inrtoduce us more to the aquarium today. We might actually learn a thing or two”  
”Yeah I heard” Junhoe stood up as it was about time to get to work.  
”Maybe we are not stuck in the front for the whole summer” Junhoe grunted as he walked out Chanwoo close behind him only to find his boss standing there with someone beside her. Both of them froze Chanwoo kind of hiding his body behind Junhoe but he pulled the younger boy next to him since it looked like she was looking for them.

”There you two are. He're is your instructor. He will take care of you and teach you anything necessary” She was pointing at the small boy (man?) standing there smiling. ”If you have any trouble, please ask him. He will help you”

The small guy bowed at them and kept smiling as he reached his hand to greet both of them.

”My name is Kim Jinwhan. Junhoe and Chanwoo. Right?” He read their name tags and the two of them nodded their heads.

”I think you are good to go. Have a good day at work” Their boss left as they all bowed towards her. The short guy who was apparently some sort of manager around there was now eyeing Junhoe and Chanwoo and they didn't really know what to do. And to be honest Chanwoo looked kind of terrified as he clung close to Junhoes side.

”I'm going to take you today to help me with the penguins and maybe later feed some of the fishes”

Junhoe didn't understand why Chanwoo was so clingy. Jinwhan seemed like he was super kind. Not at all terrifying. Plus he was so short compared to them. Like a tiny fairy with a really dark hair that was all fluffy. He had a little different clothes than them. His shirt was blue white striped and he had a little blue scarf loosely around his neck. He looked like a sailor or something. Everything else was the same though.

”But first” Jinwhan walked to a another staff room and held it open for them.  
”We need to prepare the food”  
Jinwhan pushed them both in to a room that was a little cooler than rest of the aquarium and had a slight fishy smell in it.

”It's so nice to have helpers with me during the summer. Don't have to do all the...less pleasant stuff myself” He smiled again while pulling some boxes to the table and opening them. The fish smell came a lot stronger this time and Junhoe had to cover his nose with his hand.

”Don't worry. You'll get used to the smell” Jinhwan smirked and now Junhoe saw what Chanwoo had seen two minutes ago. It was like he had slipped out a little of his evil out and Junhoe regretted that he wanted to do something else than hand out flyers. That would have been really okay right now.

–-

He had told Donghyuk he would do great, he had told himself he would do great. He could do anything. He knew that. But he guessed it was inevitable at some point. But there he was standing with his bucket empty after feeding the penguins. They were assisting Jinhwan who was telling the audience about the penguins and feeding them at the same time. It wasn't bad standing in the water throwing fish in to penguins mouths. Everything went well until some kid had reached too close and poked the penguin Junhoe was holding. And of course it had to bit the kid. And of course the kid cried and his parents were mad.

Junhoe was just annoyed that he had to screw something up. Well it wasn't completely his fault and he didn't feel sorry for the kid. Who told him to get so damn close. Half of it was Junhoes for letting the penguin get close enough. Everyone knew it was him who let it happen and that was just more irritating than anything else.

”Don't worry about it. It happens. Just stand further away next time okay?”  
Jinhwan took the bucket away from Junhoes hand and pat his shoulder. Junhoe snapped away from his thoughts and looked at Jinhwan's smiling face. ”Umm..yeah. I'm just. Sorry”  
”It's fine. Both of you did great anyway!” Then there was another pat on his back from Chanwoo.

”Oh. It's lunch time already. We got ourselves a lot of cleaning to do so fill yourself up”

–-  
After few hours Junhoe was now good at at least one thing. Cleaning filters from fish tanks. He could pull them apart and put them together. Didn't really care for being good at it but now he was. His second day was more eventful sure but he didn't know yet if it was enjoyable. Well less customers to deal with at least.

Junhoe was at the parking lot in front of the aquarium putting his helmet on when he someone poking his back. He was sure it was Chanwoo, it felt like his poke but as he turned around he saw Jinwhan next to his scooter.

”Hey. I don't have my car with me today. Could you drop me off somewhere. It's really close”  
Junhoe was almost about to yell. Thank god he didn't. Who knows what Jinhwan would have done. Probably make him do all the dirty work by himself tomorrow. Junhoe let out the breath he was holding from preparing to yell.

”Sure. Where do you need to go?”  
”To the beach close by. A little over five minutes away”  
Jinhwan pointed to the direction Junhoe had came from in the morning. ”Oh. It's in front of my house I think. I can do that”  
”Really? Cool” Jinwhan said as he already jumped behind Junhoe and wrapped his hands around Junhoe's waist loosely as they drove off the parking lot.

Junhoe really wondered how could someone be this friendly right of the bat. Like it was their first day at work and he was older than him and all. Maybe it was how people were in Jeju or something? Was he just an awkward Seoul person who didn't know how to make friends? And now he had what. Two? Well at least Chanwoo was Jinwhan could just act like one but it was just new to him how friendly they all were.

Jinwhan waved him to stop at the beach house at the end of the beach. It was the same one he was at with his uncle. Jinwhan jumped off as Junhoe stopped the engine.

”Here?” Junhoe asked ant pointed at the house.  
”Oh. Yes. It's my family's beach house. My sister is coming soon but...Do you want to join us?”

It's just know hit him. It had been Jinwhan who he saw on the other night. He felt so stupid. It should have hit him sooner. Gosh now he knew why his voice was familiar. It had ringed some sort of bell in him. And oh god he was such and idiot for not realizing this sooner. 

”Junhoe?”  
Jinwhan had come up to him and was waving his hand in front of Junhoes face when he realized he was dozing off. ”You okay?  
”Uhh..umm. Yeah. Sure. Yes. I mean. I can stay”  
Jinhwan was looking him weirdly. But just smiled. ”Okay. Come then.”

Before getting to the beach Junhoe pulled two tangerines of the tree that was growing by the house. It was one from his grandparents most likely. He went inside from sliding glass doors and threw one of the tangerines to Jinhwan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter isn't all that exciting but just wait for the next one *wink wink*


	3. 13cm fairy

Junhoe had been taken a little back about Jinhwan's sudden invitation. He wasn't really prepared to spend any time with this hyung. Junhoe was confused and kind of amused of everyone's hospitality at the island. Or was it just a coincidence that he met people who he clicked with? This was nice though, just very very unexpected. He was sure he was going to spent all of his time alone but it seems like he was wrong. He had now (at least he hoped) made two friends in under a week. It was his personal record for sure.

He wasn't expecting spending anytime especially in the beach house with the person he had just saw for a few minutes without knowing he would be working with him or more so staying in a beach house with. 

It was rather small but it had everything you needed. A small kitchen, living room space with a couch and it even had a loft you could sleep in if you wanted.

They were peeling the tangerines that Junhoe had picked over a small kitchen table. The scent was always very overwhelming but they also tasted better Junhoe could ever buy in Seoul.

”Hyung”  
”Mm” Jinhwan was mumbling mouth full of tangerine.  
”How old are you?”  
”Me? Hmm...Three years older than you”  
”Oh..I knew you were older but. Wait. How do you know when I was born?”  
Jinhwan paused his chewing and looked up. ”The boss told me”

As Junhoe watched Jinwhan finish his third tangerine he heard his phone bling in his pocket. It was Donghyuk. Junhoe had set him a different message from everyone else voice so he would know.

Donghyuk  
”Heyy Junhoe. How's it going? :)”

Junhoe  
”I'm good. I think I made another friend. It's kind of weird but he seems nice. His name is Jinwhan and apparently he is three years older than me even though he looks much younger. More like my age. I'm at his beach house right now.”

Junhoe  
”How are you?”

Donghyuk  
”Your friend has a beach house? Wow. I'm jealous.”

”Oh yeah about that. I need to talk to you about something but it seems like you're busy. Maybe later?”

Donghyuk  
”Nothing serious. Don't worry”

”You want to go swimming?” Jinwhan was at the door half way taken his clothes off pointing at the water with his thumb. Junhoe blinked fast as his eyes flicked back to his phone screen. ”Uh...yeah. Yeah” Junhoe mumbled his head low typing a message back to Donhyuk. He wasn't sure if Jinwhan had heard him but he was already going towards the sea and Junhoe stripped himself down to his boxers too and ran to catch Jinwhan who had jumped to the ocean first and Junhoe followed.  
The water was cold but Junhoe was expecting that. It didn't bother him at all. It was a nice change to the warm air. Everything felt good. He had made friends and he didn't feel as lonely as he thought he would feel. He felt like maybe he would have actually quite fun during his stay. Even his job didn't matter, he was just glad he wasn't feeling homesick or missing anyone yet. It was nice.

The waves weren't bad. They were small enough for them to swim around. It wasn't that deep either and you could see the sea floor from the surface. The sand was almost white and there were small fishes going around their legs. He was looking at the small seashells on the bottom when he felt cold water on his head that started to drip down his neck and gave him chills down his back.

”What you thinking about?”  
If it was anyone else but Jinhwan he would have pushed them under the water for doing that. Sometimes he hated being the youngest one.

”Nothing really. Thanks for getting my head cold hyung” Junhoe smiled sarcastically.  
Jinwhan just laughed and splashed more water at Junhoe. Junhoe took this as a declaration for war so he dived under the water grabbed Jinhwan from his knees and pulled him under the water too. Jinwhan looked like he wasn't expecting that, his face was in shock when they got up and Junhoe knew he was in trouble.

”Yah! You!” Jinwhan yelled and pointed at Junhoe but he was swimming to the ladder going up the dock. Junhoe thought he was already safe away from Jinwhan's revenge but then he felt hands on his waist pulling him down. He fell back to the water but got up fast and before he even realized he was being pushed against the ladder. Jinwhan's palm on his chest.

”You think you were going to win this huh?” Jinwhan smirked and didn't let go of his hold.  
Junhoe was utterly confused and almost impressed how strong Jinhwan was. He didn't see that coming at all. ”Wow” Junhoe sighed out. ”I thought you were just a 13cm fairy but you are also a monster hyung”  
”What did you call me?” Jinwhan look his hand away and slapped it to Junhoes shoulder.

–-

Junhoe got home after Jinwhan's sister had picked Jinhwan up. It was quite late and he was going to be tired the next morning but it didn't bother him that much. Junhoe tried to be super quiet as he slipped himself to the shower to wash his hair from the sea salt that had dried to it.

Junhoe was in his bed when he remembered he had to text Donghyuk. 

Junhoe  
”You still awake?”

Donghyuk  
”Yep”

Junhoe  
”Sorry this took so long. What did you want to talk about?”

Donghyuk  
”Yeah. About that. I know it's probably nothing and I'm just being stupid”

Junhoe  
”What is it?”

Donghyuk  
”It's just that Yunhyeong has been acting really weirdly lately and to be honest I don't know what's up with him. He want's to see me every god damn day. But then he acts all weird. Do you know anything. Does he even text you?”

Junhoe  
”He never texts me! I have no idea sorry. Maybe he is lonely who knows.”

Donghyuk  
”I know he is clingy sometimes but he is extra annoying for some reason. It's probably nothing. I hope it's nothing.”

”Anyway. I'm gonna sleep now. Good night”

Junhoe  
”Sorry I'm probably not much of a help. Good night”

–-

It wasn't that Junhoe was particularly enjoying his job. I mean come on, who likes to wake up so god damn early? No one. He wasn't enjoying it he just had gotten maybe used to it. Yeah. That's it. He got used to the smell of fish and the people running around and the sun burning him whenever he had to go outside, which didn't happen too often but every once in a while Jinhwan needed help and Junhoe would of course help. Not because Jinhwan was a nice person to be around, but it was his job.  
Okay, maybe he was nice or more than nice but they were friends and friends wanted to help each other. And Chanwoo was cool too, a bit clingy from time to time but all in all he was cool.

Junhoe had gotten used to both of their company. He had made himself comfortable in the few weeks period he had been working at the aquarium. It was sort of weird and unusual for him but he didn't mind at all if he was honest. He still had maybe a little bit awkwardness with Chanwoo, who on the other hand didn't seem to notice that at all, but Junhoe and Jinwhan had clicked really fast and it was almost like they had known each other for a long time. Jinhwan had that confidence in him and Junhoe felt comfortable knowing he had someone to lean on. Jinhwan had invited him to the beach house multiple times and Junhoe had come without hesitation. Most of the time they were alone but Chanwoo tagged along couple of times.

One thing that Junhoe hadn't gotten very used to was all the cleaning he had to do. From just scrubbing small tanks and cleaning the water filters to picking up after people throwing stuff on the ground. He wasn't very fond of any of it, but he still did it while mumbling under his breath and Chanwoo teasing him about it.

He was cleaning the glass of a puffer fish tank when he felt a tap on his shoulder

”Hey Junhoe?” Jinhwan was standing behind him leaning down to Junhoe level who was on his knees rubbing the tank.

”What is it hyung?” Junhoe stopped his cleaning and turned fully to Jinhwan.

”Do you have time on Saturday evening?” Jinwhan asked

”Umm.. I think so. Why?" Was Jinhwan planning on going somewhere? Not that Junhoe was exited but he was curious at least.

”Okay. So. I know it's not your usual shift then but...”

Oh. Work. Right of course. What else.

”I was wondering if you could come to the evening for two or three hours before closing. I need someone to help me. Is that okay with you?” Jinwhan smiled and Junhoe felt like he was trying to get him to work with just that. But it kind of worked if it was his plan.

”Sure. I can do that” Junhoe smiled and nodded back.

”Awesome! I'll text you later the time. So umm. Tomorrow” Jinhwan pointed his fingers to Junhoe

”Okay. Tomorrow” Junhoe said as Jinwhan backed away and Junhoe watched him disappear back to the crowd.

”Uhh..he always asks you first. Maybe he doesn't like me” Chanwoo sighed next to Junhoe

”Oh. So you wan't to work tomorrow then?” Junhoe snapped back as like he was defending himself.

”Oh, hell no” Chanwoo clicked his tongue.

”Well I thought so”

”He just..” Chanwoo said after a moment of silence. ”Seems to like you” He said his voice low and significantly quieter.

Junhoe didn't say anything to that. What was that even supposed to mean?

\--

Junhoe opened one eye just enough to see around him. He heard his phone ring somewhere. Why was someone calling him at this. Oh shit. Jinhwan.

Junhoe got up as fast as a bullet to look for his phone that he found soon underneath the pile of clothes he had been growing on a chair in his room.

”Hello?”

”Junhoe? It's Jinhwan”

Thank god he had time to answer his phone.

”Oh hyung. Who's it going?” Did you ask that from people. Junhoe wasn't sure what he was doing or saying as he was still half asleep and gathering his clothes back to his pile that he threw on the floor while looking for his phone.

”Can you come in an hour? I need you for two hours”

”Yeah. Sure”

”Great. Umm. Call me when you get here. There is no one else here so I have to  
open the door for you”

”...No one else?”

Junhoe stopped in the middle of putting a new shirt on which turned out to be harder when you were trying to have a conversation on the phone.  
”Yeah..no one else...so...call me ok?”

”..Sure. I'll call you. See ya hyung”

”See ya”

Junhoe threw his phone away and pulled the rest of his t-shirt on. Now that he thought of it, Jinhwan hadn't said what did he need Junhoe to help him with. Not that it really mattered but he thought maybe there would be other staff or something. It didn't matter. It was just for something he needed someone else and it didn't matter.

\--

”Junhoe. You are early!” Jinhwan was yelling at the door while Junhoe was still getting off of his scooter. Jinhwan smiled and waved him to come in. ”Well. I was bored at home so I thought I would come a little earlier to..” Junhoe looked at Jinwhan and furrowed his brows. ”What was it that you needed help for?”

Jinwhan gave him a smirk and locked the door behind them. ”I'll show you”

They walked to the room where the sea otters were during night and weekends when people were not around. There were some small sharks and turtles in the same area. Jinwhan pulled some plastic jars and handed two of them to Junhoe and took two for himself

”..Feeding?” Junhoe looked at the fish food jars and then at Jinwhan with a questioning look on his face. ”Yep. You got it”. ”Why do you need me for this?” Junhoe still was a little confused. This is not how the feeding worked right?

”Some of our automatic feeders broke, and by some, I mean almost all of them so” They walked to the hallway where most of the fish tanks were. ”All of this is done manually until someone comes to fix them tomorrow”

”All of these?” 

”Yep”

”Oh shit that's a lot” Junhoe looked at all the tanks and thought that this was probably going to take awhile.

”I didn't really need you too bad but..” Jinwhan was looking around them, the tanks, the floor and then Junhoe ”This goes quicker like this and” If Junhoe didn't knew Jinwhan he wouldn't have noticed his voice getting softer and lower. It wasn't a big change but Jinwhan's voice sometimes got like that when he was calm and happy. ”It's nice to have company here” Jinwhan let a small smile on his face but it was gone as soon at it came.

”Right..” Junhoe mumbled and blew his fringe from his forehead to make some breeze to his face.

\--

Junhoe had all the jars of fish food empty and zero tanks left to put food in. It had gone faster than he had thought. It was maybe an hour later now but Jinwhan had of course finished a bit faster because he knew what he was doing and Junhoe. Well. The tanks didn't always cooperate with him okay.

Junhoe had finished too and it was maybe eight in the evening and the sun had got down almost all the way. Junhoe walked in the aquarium looking for Jinwhan and stopped when he saw him looking at the jellyfish tank. It was tall cylinder shaped and it was lit in blue-ish color so that the jellyfish would glow while swimming around.

Jinwhan was just looking at them swimming and it seemed to make him calm. Junhoe took few steps forward like he was trying to not disturb Jinwhan's peace.

”I really like these jellyfish tanks you know. They are so pretty don't you think?” Jinwhan had his eyes glued to the jellyfish and Junhoe for some odd reason had his eyes on Jinwhan's face that was also glowing because of the lights. His hair was looking a lighter in the light and his skin almost looked transparent.

”They're pretty” Junhoe finally answered and looked too at the jellyfish going around.

They stood there in the comfortable silence. At least Junhoe thought it was comfortable. They stood there just for few minutes before Jinwhan opened his mouth again to speak.

”Do you wanna go swimming?” 

Junhoe nodded his head in agreement ”Sure”

\--

”Gosh. The water feels so much better that the air”

Jinwhan was drying himself in the cabin after they swam for good half an hour. They both got their clothes all soaked dripping wet cause neither of them had any swimwear with them. But it was okay. Shorts worked just fine and at least they got their dry shirts.

”Can you bring two sodas from the fridge?” Jinwhan pointed behind Junhoe who did as said and brought them to Jinwhan who sat just outside the open door on the dock. Junhoe sat next to him and popped his drink open.

”Doesn't feel nice?” Jinwhan breathed out

”What does?”

”The breeze you dummy” Jinwhan looked at Junhoe with an raised eyebrow. ”Oh yeah. It does”

”Uh hmm” Jinwhan sipped his drink and threw a towel on Junhoes head and got up on his knees to reach Junhoe's head better.

”Your hair is still wet”

Jinwhan rubbed his hair with the towel gently and pressed all the leftover water out.

Junhoe at this moment hoped Jinwhan would have put his shirt to back on because his bare torso was just in Junhoe's face. He was so close that if Junhoe breathed out fast enough Jinhwan probably would feel it. Would he?

Junhoe blew out a quick breath and Jinwhan curled himself back to sitting position.

”What do you think you're doing?” Jinwhan slapped Junhoe with the towel

”You took so long I got bored” Junhoe smirked

”Yah! Here I was helping you and you just decide to tickle me!” Jinwhan yelled but it was playful and Junhoe knew it because he was half laughing.

”Oh. That tickled you?” Junhoe grinned. He knew exactly what to do. Junhoe put on that mischievous smirk of his and started to get up slowly.

”Don't you fucking dare” 

Jinwhan tried to escape but Junhoe was fast and pushed Jinwhan on his back, climbed on top of him and kept Jinwhan's hands above his head pressed against the wooden flooring with one of his hands. He kept his grip loose but Jinhwan's wrists were so tiny it was more than easy.

Jinwhan just giggled and yelled at Junhoe when he blew on his bare stomach once. Jinhwan smelled like the sea water and something else Junhoe couldn't point out. Jinwhan giggled second time when Junhoe did that again.  
Junhoe got a bit lower just under his bellybutton and Jinwhan didn't let out a giggle. He arched his back slightly from the floor and inhaled sharp breath in and didn't let it out. Junhoe let go of Jinwhan's hand's but he didn't get off of him. Instead he got up to look at Jinwhan who caught his gaze with his eyes barely open. He placed a third blow on Jinwhan's neck so close to Jinwhan that his lips almost touched the skin. Jinwhan shivered under him and let out the breath he was holding. The sound made Junhoe have goosebumps and he wanted to do that again if it wasn't for the car honking behind the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you things are gonna get interesting in this chapter. Also did I mention this is kinda slow burn...?


	4. Fireworks

Junhoe opened his eyes to stare at the sealing in his bedroom. His hair felt a little damp in the back still and the rest of his hair was dried with salt from the seawater stuck to it. He didn't know why he felt weird inside. Or if he even did. He was sure though that something was quite off. Whatever it was. Some part of him was left in the beach house or maybe in the sea but he wasn't sure and just couldn't point it out.

He shouldn't have gone to bed without washing himself first but he felt tired and just wanted to sleep as soon as possible. He was standing in the shower and the image of Jinwhan curling under him and cutting his breath short played over and over again in his head and even though Junhoe shampooed his hair twice the sea salt was only thing leaving his head.

Junhoe was not sure what to do with himself anymore. He wasn't sure what was happening or if anything was happening at all or if he just imagined everything. If there was anything to be imagine. He wasn't sure and he didn't wan't to think. He wasn't sure where to put himself. He wanted to roll on the floor, run outside of to house, scream, bang his head to the wall but instead he continued looking at the slightly cracked paint on his room sealing. He rubbed his head that was hurting, picked his phone and pressed Donghyuk's name in the contacts of his Kakao.

–

Junhoe sat in his familiar place at work were he would sip his morning coffee and doze off before starting work. Every morning was the same and this morning wasn't an exception. There he was again with his coffee but today he was maybe more out of it than usual, blowing his hot coffee longer, almost spilling it over himself while being too deep in his thoughts.  
He didn't have anything planned for yesterday so he ended up doing almost nothing and it made him feel like a slump. Actually Chanwoo had invited him out but Junhoe said he had a headache so he passed. He actually had it but mostly he wasn't feeling like going anywhere. He still felt the same but there was work so he had no choice but to get up and leave the house. It probably was a good thing. Except. There was Jinwhan in the same work place. And Junhoe just had a really weird feeling in him when he waved at him good morning and flashed that smile of his. Something in Junhoe's guts turned and twisted. Junhoe felt like something was different but no one seemed to notice but him. Not Chanwoo who was as loud as ever, not Jinwhan who was as bright as ever. Maybe even more so today. But Junhoe felt different and something in him twisted as Jinwhan walked past him, looked Junhoe in his eyes and lifted the corners of his mouth. 

–

”So you coming to the party this Friday?”

”Hmm?” Junhoe lifted his gaze from his from the his cup and stopped drinking his iced coffee from the red straw.

Chanwoo had got him to agree (somehow) to go to the city with him on Thursday after work. He wanted to show him around and Junhoe felt a little bad not going on last Sunday so he came with Chanwoo today. First Junhoe had thought of not going but it was sometimes hard to say no to Chanwoo. If you didn't have a good reason not to, he would bother you until until you changed your mind. Persistent little shit, Junhoe thought. Likable persistent little shit.

The city was nice and even though Junhoe had been there before his memory wasn't the clearest since it had been such a long time ago. It wasn't as busy and crazy as Seoul and it was smaller and just overall nice. Chanwoo wanted to go to some coffee shop which had all wooden floors and cute fairy lights all over and lots of plants. It was cute and Junhoe suddenly felt like he was on a date or something. Not with Chanwoo though. No. He had to shook that thought out.

”Tomorrow. At Jinwhan's beach house. You coming?” Chanwoo repeated himself and sipped his bubble tea that was super sweet. Kind of like Donghyuk always had. Absolutely gross.

”Umm..He haven't invited me so..”

”I know I know.” Chanwoo waved his hand in front of his face ”He asked me to invite you too since he asked me to come and I told I was seeing you after work”

”Oh” Junhoe felt a bit uncomfortable talking about Jinwhan and. Nervous? He wasn't sure. But he rubber the back of his neck because that seemed to help. ”I'll come. Sounds good”. Did it sound good?

”It's not like a drinking party or anything. Just hanging out, swimming or something like that”

”I see” Junhoe licked his lips. He noticed it himself and made a conscious decision to look less stressed out.

”Oh. And fireworks!” Chanwoo sounded suddenly quite excited and his eyes widened and kind of sparkled. It was a little cute in a way.

”Fireworks?” Junhoe repeated Chanwoo who shook his head up and down.

Okay. It did sound fun but it was hard to ignore that nervousness in the back of Junhoe's head. He just had everything on a loop in his head of what it had been like the last time he had been there and everything came back at once. The way Jinwhan giggled, his skin that smelled like the sea, the way he breathed out and the way it had made Junhoe's stomach curl inside and now. Now he wasn't sure if he regretted it. He didn't have time to think at that time. Jinwhan's sister had came with her car and honked from the road. It had ended as soon as it started. Whatever it was. Junhoe didn't know. He stopped himself thinking and went back to drinking his cold coffee and looking at Chanwoo who was giving him weird looks from the other side of the table.

”What?”

”Nothing.” Chanwoo shook his head. ”You just look funny when you drink your coffee so aggressively” 

”Shut up.” Junhoe threw a napkin at him that totally missed Chanwoo and made him laugh just more.

–

It was the third time now that Junhoe changed his clothes in the span of ten minutes. This was the second worst fashion crisis he had had in his time in Jeju. There was no reason for him to be this conscious about his style. It was a frickin beach party. Swimsuit and flip flops would be just fine. They were going to swim. It didn't matter but there Junhoe was looking for a shirt that matched his hat. He was being ridiculous. He knew that. But. Maybe a tank top? Would his arms look nice in that? No. Stop it god damn it.

Junhoe left the house finally with his black tank top and black snapback and black swim shorts and black flip flops. Black went with everything okay. So he matched. But it didn't really even matter. It didn't.

His house was so close it look him maybe even less than five minutes to arrive to the beach. He could hear people talking from the outside of the cabin. He could hear Chanwoo's voice. He also recognized Jinwhan's sister's voice but then there were few other he wasn't sure about. Then he heard Jinwhan saying something as he climbed the stairs up and opened the door.  
There were two people he didn't know but he didn't really have time to care about them because Jinwhan dragged him almost instantly to the kitchen as he stepped inside. He only got to bow to them as he quickly passed by. One girl and a guy who seemed both older than him. Chanwoo just waved his hand to Junhoe and Junhoe did the same.

”Help me get these out” Jinhwan handed a bag full of small fireworks to Junhoes hand and took some himself too. ”To the beach?” Junhoe made an obvious question but he was dragged there so fast he didn't have time to react. ”Yes. To the beach. Go” Jinwhan pointed to the door and Junhoe made his way out.

As soon as they got the fireworks out it had started to get a little dark. Not enough yet but the sun was setting fast and only a little bit of it peeked from the horizon, making everything glow in a yellow-ish tone.

”Do you want something to drink?” Jinwhan asked as they got back inside for the last time. ”Sure”.

Jinwhan threw him a couple of beers. ”You can't have more than this remember” Jinwhan pointed from the fridge and Junhoe shook his head as a yes.

”Good. Let's go out now”

–

They all walked to a small distance from the cabin just enough so they could see it but not too close for safety reasons. Because, you know, fireworks.

They had a small barrel where they put up a fire for some light since it got pitch black during night.

It was getting darker and darker every minute and all of them went to the water for a swim before firing the fireworks. The sea was as warm as before and it wasn't deep on the shore so you could walk quite far before you couldn'd reach the bottom anymore. 

The sea was warm and it smelled like salt as usual. Junhoe had let himself get comfortable and everything seemed to gotten back to normal. He wasn't nervous. He felt good. He felt normal. He was fine. The sea smelled like salt and he felt it staying on his skin as he got out of the water, dried himself a little bit and sat on his towel to watch Jinwhan's friends put up the fireworks and then shooting them up to the sky now that you could see them since the sun had gone down all the way.

Some of them were small and none of them made a huge noise. Junhoe liked the small blue ones that sparked at the end before fading. All of them looked beautiful and Jinwhan gave him one that you could hold in your hand and it made this colorful almost red sparks. He light it up from his own and gave to Junhoe and sat next to him on the same towel. They waved the sticks back and forth until they ran out. The only light they had was coming from the barrel and it wasn't very big anymore.  
It was getting really late and while the other four stayed close to the fire and talked and laughed for something Junhoe was unable to catch He had stayed a little back behind them and Jinwhan had stayed with him and had gotten himself closer to Junhoe at some point between complaining about the small towel under them and sand getting everywhere. Junhoe wasn't really paying attention to anything because Jinwhan's hair was so close to his face as he was leaning to Junhoe almost halfway on his lap and all Junhoe could do was smell the still damp hair smelling like salt and something else, something that smelled like Jinwhan. Junhoe was feeling the warmth of Jinwhan's bare skin on his and while he was sure he heard Jinwhan say something, he wasn't focusing on that until he finally did.

”Junhoe?” Jinwhan turned his face towards Junhoe but he looked away and up.

”What?”

”Are you listening?”

Junhoe stayed silent. He definitely wasn't listening.

”I think I should get back home” Junhoe got up suddenly and swept off all the sand that had dried on his legs and clothes. Jinwhan almost fell down but managed to prompt himself on his hand.

”Oh. Okay . I'll come open the door for you so you can get your shoes”

”Okay. Thanks”

Junhoe said goodbye to everyone as they walked away from them. It was cool. It was fine. Walking with Jinwhan was fine. Walking with Jinhwan alone to the cabin was fine. The way Jihwan brushed Junhoe's back with his hand was fine. The fact that Jinwhan left his hand on Junhoe's shoulder was fine. Junhoe concentrated on the walking not to Jinwhan's hand nor Jinwhan's warm body to his side. It was cool. Still for some reason Junhoe's pulse got up and something twisted in him again.

”Did you have anything else?” Jinwhan was standing on the doorway while Junhoe was putting on his shoes and looking for his stuff that he didn't really have but he just checked anyways.

”No. I think that's it” Junhoe looked around him and he felt like there was something he forgot but he wasn't sure. Also he didn't plan to stay any longer. He felt like he should get home fast. 

”Mmhmm” Jinwha made a quiet noise as he looked at Junhoe who was on the doorway too trying to get out but Jinwhan was kind of on his way, he turned to face Jinwhan who wasn't giving any space

There was a moment. It was the slightest but it was there. Jinwhan looked in to Junhoe’s eyes and his lips and back to Junhoe’s eyes. There was blush there. Junhoe wasn’t imagining it. He wasn’t. Jinwhan bit his lower lip before turning it to a smile. Jinwhan reached up towards Junhoe's face and Junhoe thought of moving his head but Jinwhan's fingers were already there, brushing Junhoe's fringe away from his face. It made chills go down the side of his face to his neck and down his spine.  
Jinwhan's fingers continued trailing down to Junhoe's shoulder, his chest and slowly dropping over his stomach and stopping there. Jinwhan never broke the eye contact and although it probably happened fast it felt like several minutes. Jinwhan's hand was there, almost flat to his stomach and Junhoe wanted to crab it, pull it away, tell Jinwhan that it was hurting him inside and poking his guts but he didn't he stayed there and waited.

It was most likely only a few seconds but to Junhoe it was like forever. Jinhwan leaned closer in the already tight space they were in still his hand keeping Junhoe there. It was probably only a few seconds. Junhoe didn't break their eye contact nor did Jinwhan. Jiwhan was getting close and Junhoe blinked once, blinked twice and Jinwhan was so incredibly close he could feel Jinwhan's breath on his lips. Junhoe closed his eyes. There was a loud bang, a scream, a burst of laughter, someone yelling Jinwhan's name and when Junhoe opened his eyes he was standing alone in the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Look. I'm sorry but I did tell you that this is slow burn okay..?
> 
> Ps. I cannot confirm anything but you may need to remember that mature rating in the next chapter. Just saying. Also the next one might come sooner than you think... might)


	5. Morning coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter is mostly just about making out so...

Junhoe:

”Donghyuk!”

”Are you there?”

Donghyuk:

”I'm here. What is it?”

”Is this about the Jinhwan guy again?”

Junhoe:

”....maybe”

Donghyuk:

”Just tell me”

”Actually don't. Just go tell him you're head over heels for him already and stop whining”

Junhoe:

”What. I'm not...”

Donghyuk:

”...Okay listen”

”Stop lying to yourself. I can't even see you but I know you're blushing around him all the way from here so get your ass to him and I don't know kiss him or something”

”Speaking of kissing”

Junhoe:

”But. I've never liked a guy....”

”Speaking of kissing what?”

Donghyuk:

”You clearly need to think again about that”

”Oh. Never mind”

”Anyway I'm a little busy now. I'll talk to you later”

”And just fucking tell him and stop whining about it”

Junhoe:  
”You're so mean”

Dongkhyuk: 

”<3”

\--

Junhoe heard the doorbell ring. He had fell asleep after talking with Donghyuk but he still got up from his bed surprisingly fast, ran downstairs, almost tripped on the stairs but managed to get to the door in one piece.

Jinwhan was standing in the doorway a hat on his hand waving it in front of Junhoe's face.

”W-what?” Was the only word coming out of sleep deprived Junhoe's mouth.

”Your hat” Jinwhan pulled it to Junhoe's head.

”My hat?”

”You forgot it to yesterday” 

It was eight in the morning or something like that and the sun was out and it was hot even while standing half inside the air-conditioned house. Jinwhan looked cool and bright and happy and Junhoe was still not entirely sure what was going on.

”I came here to clean the house and check if we left anything on the beach and I found your hat and. Did I wake you up?” Jinwhan gave a confused look and Junhoe rubbed his eyes, yawned and nodded his head at the same time.

”Haha sorry. I always get up early so I don't remember that people actually sleep at this time”

”It's okay” Junhoe was now more aware of what was going on, still not quite there but almost.

”Do you want help?”

Jinwhan raises his eyebrow. ”Would you come?”

”Yeah” Junhoe took his hat from Jinwhan's hands and put it in his head and almost ran out of their gate. He felt instantly more awake after seeing Jinwhan. Better than morning coffee he thought.

\--

For some reason Junhoe agreed to this. He always did. He knew this was not going to be easy but he still agreed to stay with Jinwhan for longer than anyone else. He could've said no, he had things to do sometimes too. He could've said he's tired. He could've said his grandma needed some help, Donghyuk needed his consultation, okay that would have been too real of a excuse but anyway. Just anything but this. He wasn't able to say no. Jinwhan turned to him with his eyes going crescent and Junhoe didn't dare to refuse. He just couldn't even though every inch of his body told him to go home, take a cold shower and cool down (or was it that it wanted him to stay?) Anyway the point is he was there the whole evening. Even after cleaning the cabin and checking if they left anything to the beach Junhoe hang out with Jinwhan and it was nice. Probably more than just nice. They climbed up to the loft and after some while Jinhwan lied down and soon he was fast asleep. Laying there motionless, only his chest moving up and down as he breathed and Junhoe stayed there beside him, closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

–-

”Not falling asleep?”  
Jinwhan turned on his belly and lied his head on his hands crossed over his pillow.

”Sorry. Did I wake you up?”  
”Kinda. It’s okay though. I’m not that tired”  
It was dark but they were close enough for Junhoe to see Jinwhan smile like he always would. It was always sweet and genuine. Never fake. It had grew on Junhoe and even when it made him squirm it was nice and he really liked it.

They were both whispering for some reason, like someone was there to hear them. But there was no one just them and the sea hitting the sand in a slow pace.  
Junhoe had been rolling around for two hours now and although he was a little tired he just couldn’t sleep. Something in his head tried to make him insane by thinking about Jinwhan lying there beside him, not really that close but not that far either. His sleeping face was just beautiful and Junhoe felt like he needed to touch it, just gently brush his fingers across Jinwhan’s fringe or maybe just touch his cheek or his lips. They looked so soft and Junhoe couldn’t look away, didn’t want to look away, he wanted to get just closer but not much. Enough to see Jinwhan more clearly in the dark. Junhoe didn’t listen to his brain saying it might be a bad idea he just went for it, got himself closer, made too much noise and Jinwhan opened his eyes to see what the rustling was and Junhoe immediately stopped. 

”I didn’t mean to. I just” He had to think for a second. ”Can’t sleep”   
”What’s the matter?” Jinwhan prompt himself up on his elbow to look better at Junhoe and the younger one followed.   
Junhoe bit his lip ”I. Nothing I guess..”   
”Junhoe..” Jinhwan gently placed his hand on Junhoe’s shoulder and it made Junhoe’s skin have goosebumps, he felt the chills all the way to his neck. It was weird but Junhoe didn’t pay attention much to it.   
Jinwhan took his hand back. ”I can see that something is buggin you. What is it?”

”I..” Junhoe paused and closed his mouth. He didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t sure how to say it. He still wasn’t sure what it was that he wanted to say. Junhoe turned so red he had never been. If it wasn’t so dark he would have been embarrassed but he knew Jinwhan couldn’t possibly see the blush. He remembered what Donghyunk had texted him earlier and turned more red. Don't think about kissing him. Don't.

Junhoe opened his mouth again.  
”I’m not sure hyung”  
Jinwahn was just listening. Looking Junhoe in the eyes, who was avoiding eye contact but just quite couldn’t at the same time  
”I think. I-I might” was he going to say it? Junhoe took a breath in and out.

”I might. I dunno” Junhoe's heart was starting to beat uncomfortably fast. Every cell in his body was dense and nervous and he felt like braking down but he breathed again and he calmed just enough to speak again

”I think I like you hyung.”  
there was a moment of silence of just them looking at each other. Junhoe turned more red. It might have be shoving in the darkness by now.

”Come again?”  
There was a moment of panic in Junhoe. Had he said something wrong. Had he screw up. He felt like panicking. He came up to a sitting position and Jinwhan followed.   
”I mean. I don’t know. I don’t know this stuff. I just feel like. I don’t know. So nervous around you. I don’t know. I’m sorry this is weird I should..” Junhoe covered his face with his hands. He felt stupid. So stupid. He had screwed up right? He had talked so fast he wasn't sure if Jinwhan got any of that. Why did he even say anything? He should've just kept his mouth shut. Junhoe kept his face down twisted his fingers in his lap and bit his lower lip. He felt so stupid and the silence was killing him but he wasn't ready to look at Jinwhan's face. He didn't wan't to see the look on his face. 

”Can I kiss you?” Jinwhan finally broke the silence  
”What ?” 

Junhoe lifted his head and couldn’t even answer properly before Jinwhan had leaned in close. Getting on his knees to get really close to Junhoe. Placing both of his hands loosely on the back of Junhoes head and then he leaned in making their lips touch and Junhoe would let him.  
Junhoe couldn’t think. He wasn’t thinking. He only felt Jinwhan’s lips on his and his tongue rubbing against his and Junhoe would let him. He let him close, he opened his mouth more so their kiss was deeper, more hot, more passionate and Junhoe would just let it happen. Jinwhan felt mostly hot and soft. God his lips were so soft. Junhoe would've been lying if he said he never imagined what Jinwhan would feel and taste like but never would have he thought Jinwhan was this nice and soft and he tasted sweet like tangerines.

He only fully realized where he was when Jinwhan made a noise in the back of his throat. It wasn't low but it wasn’t high pitched either. It wasn’t loud but very vain but Junhoe heard it and he froze to his place. He only then realized Jinwhan was on his lap, his hands were on Jinwhan’s waist and Jinwhan made a noise and Junhoe wanted to hear that again.  
He remembered the time on the dock when Jinwhan curled under him and he wanted to hear that again.  
Junhoe had no clue what he was doing. He just followed Jinhwan as he pressed himself closer to Junhoe and his body responded to Jinwhan’s almost without his own will but Junhoe just let it happen. Jinwhan was getting closer to Junhoe and slowly climbing to Junhoe’s lap pressing their bodys even closer and Junhoe felt every inch of his body burn when Jinwhan’s hips met his. His lower stomach twisted and turned and burned and the small noises Jinwhan was making made Junhoe’s head spin and want more. Junhoe wanted Jinwhan, all of him, but wasn’t sure how to get it.

That’s when Jinwhan finally pulled out, gasping air and twirling his fingers in Junhoe’s hair.  
”You were saying?” Jinwhan was a bit out of breath and so was Junhoe. ”Huh?” was the only thing coming out of Junhoe’s mouth.  
”You said you liked me” Jinwhan was still gasping air.  
”Umm…yes..” Oh god Jinwhan was so beautiful this close, lips swollen, hair in a mess. Junhoe didn’t know where to look.  
”I think. No I don’t think. I mean. I do like you too. If that wasn’t obvious. Just needed to say that”

”Oh. Yeah. You made yourself clear” Junhoe’s eyes wandered all over but his hands still stayed on Jinwhan’s hips, holding him in place like not wanting to let go.  
”Great. Awesome. Umm…can we” Jinwhan rubbed his neck ”Can we do that again?”  
Junhoe didn’t hesitate to pull Jinwhan once again to meet his lips and the burning in him started again.

–

”Good morning”   
Junhoe opened one of his eyes, slowly focusing on Jinwhan who looked sleepy but also so soft and beautiful like always. Somewhere between making out and snuggling they ended up falling asleep and now it was morning, or day, it didn’t matter but the sun was up and the sea was glistening from the sun rays hitting the surface and Jinwhan was brushing his fingers through Junhoe’s hair and he was so incredibly beautiful Junhoe could only look at him.

”Why are you staring?” Jinwhan said with his still hoarse morning voice and stopped moving his fingers.  
”I was just thinking hyung” Junhoe paused.  
”What?” Jinwhan continued to move his fingers and gave a small smile.  
”I was thinking about making some coffee but I don’t think I need it”  
”Why?”  
”Because I have you to wake me up. You are better that coffee”

Jinwhan didn’t answer. Instead he got up and started to climb down the ladders leading down from the loft.  
”Where are you going ?” Junhoe followed Jinwhan but he was already down and in the kitchen filling up the coffee maker.  
”That was so cheesy I need to puke”  
”But hyung” his voice was soft but whiny  
Junhoe finally got down too and Jinwhan pressed the coffee maker on and turned around to Junhoe who was already behind him, or now in front of him.  
Junhoe snugged close to Jinwhan who was between the sink and Junhoe who grabbed the edge of it to keep Jinwhan there and to lean close to his ear.  
”i think you’re beautiful” Junhoe whispered softly placed a kiss on Jinwhan’s ear.  
Junhoe smirked at Jinwhan when he pulled away a bit and Jinwhan cupped Junhoe’s jaw in his hands and pulled him closer, brushing their lips before pushing them together, hands wandering to Junhoe’s back, to the curve of Junhoe’s ass and stopping there while pulling out to see Junhoe’s little flustered face.  
”Coffee is almost ready” Jinwhan winked as he stepped away to look for mugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be part of the next chapter but it was becoming pretty long so I decided to cut it a bit. Hope you like it still :)


	6. Wet T-Shirt

It might have been all in Junhoe’s head but he felt like he had a huge sign glued on his forehead that said ”I'm dating Kim Jinhwan (kinda)”. He wasn't sure what it was that they had going on but Jinhwan was flirting with him (which Junhoe didn’t mind. It was awesome) but it was like Chanwoo could see that, like he knew it despite them telling him anything. Every time Junhoe was even close to Jinhwan or looking at his direction Chanwoo would give him the side eye, sometimes humpf a little but he never say anything. It honestly was making Junhoe crazy but they wanted to keep it quiet. They didn’t even talk about it but they both knew it was good to keep it low for sometime. Not long but enough so they would figure out whatever was that was going on was.

Especially today Chanwoo was making that face of his and glaring at Junhoe. He turned away but he felt it in the back of his head. Then he suddenly felt someone poking his side and he didn’t even have to turn to know who it was.  
”Hey..” Chanwoo wasn’t whispering but he was keeping his voice low.  
”What?” Junhoe was trying to look calm and as normal as possible while trying to find all the sea slugs at the open tank he was standing beside and showing the slugs to little kids. There was no one at the moment so Chanwoo made his way close to Junhoe.  
”You want to hang out today?” Chanwoo asked and it totally wasn’t what Junhoe prepared himself for but he took it.  
”Umm..sure. you want to come at our house?”  
Junhoe though that Chanwoo would ask something else but this was a relief. Sort of.  
”Sure” Chanwoo piked up a slug to look at and point to some kids that run away instantly  
”Hyung” Chanwoo started slowly. Junhoe didn’t say anything but he could feel it coming  
”I’ve been thinking..”  
”Junhoe!”  
both of them paused to look at Jinhwan who was standing at the staff room door.  
”Can you help for a sec”  
Junhoe thought this was his moment to escape. He pushed Chanwoo to his place. ”Can you cover me for a while” Junhoe said but didn’t stay to wait for an answer. He walked to Jinwhan who just smiled as Junhoe went inside the room from the door Jinhwan was holding open.  
Junhoe heard the door click close and before he had time to turn Jinhwan’s hands were already around Junhoe’s waist, lips on his neck, chills going down his back.  
”Hyung” Junhoe said with his whining voice as he turned to face Jinhwan.   
Jinhwan’s eyes were smiling.  
”Sorry. I’m just messing with you. I do actually need your help”   
Jinhwan didn’t let go of Junhoe’s waist and it was very distracting for Junhoe but he followed along.  
”But first” Jinhwan came up so his tip toes and leaned close to Junhoe’s face, tripping him back so that his back hit the lockers. Not hard but it did make a sound.   
”Can I have a kiss from this handsome guy here”   
Junhoe didn’t answer, he just pulled Jinhwan close and let him in.   
it turned to a more passionate kiss than Junhoe had intended but he wasn’t complaining because it was Jinhwan he was kissing after all. It was always great and Junhoe swear he could do this all day. 

Junhoe wasn't counting anymore how many times they had kissed because at this point it was useless. Many times. All fingers and toes used already to count. Junhoe felt like he was getting hang of it. Not just kissing guys which didn't differ much from girls to be honest but biggest difference was of course that it was Jinhwan but Junhoe felt like knew what Jinhwan liked, how he liked to be kissed how he liked to be touched. Junhoe wasn't ever scared to touch Jinhwan but more just unsure because despite Jinhwan being way smaller that Junhoe he wasn't weak and sort of dominant and Junhoe felt little intimidated at first but now it was easier, less intimidating and Junhoe felt more comfortable. 

Junhoe was like 99% sure Jinhwan was satisfied judging from they way he responded but maybe just it was bit too much to do this at work because Junhoe remembered where they were after too long a while and so did Jinhwan when they realized they might be too loud. They both took a small step from each other. Junhoe rubbed his finger through his lower lip.

”Should we get back to work” Jinhwan said and gave a small giggle. It was adorable but Junhoe couldn't feel a bit embarrassed feeling like someone might have heard or saw them even though that wasn't even possible.

Junhoe nodded his head and opened the door to the aquarium and tried to walk away with Jinhwan as normally and as nonchalantly as possible.

–

”So what's your uncle doing here?” Chanwoo was rolling on Junhoe's room floor reading some old comics he found.

”Oh. Just helping my grandparents with the house and some business stuff. I haven't asked him much about it”

Chanwoo rolled two times closer to Junhoe who had joined him on the floor and put a arm around Junhoe's shoulder.

”So do you help too?”

”I do” Junhoe did. Sometimes. Not that he remembered the exact day he was helping the last time but he totally did help. Sometimes.

”You sure?” Chanwoo tightened his arm a little

”Of course” Junhoe said quietly but firmly.

”Cuz to me. It seems like you don't have much time beside hanging out with Jinhwan hyung”

Chanwoo smirked a little Junhoe saw it from the corner of his eye and he felt a lump forming in his throath. 

”What's that supposed to mean?” Junhoe looked at Chanwoo's direction and raised his eyebrow at him. Taking his best ”wft do you mean. I don't know what you mean” face on. 

”Nothing I guess” 

Chanwoo turned back to his comic and that's when a message popped up on Junhoe's phone. 

Junhoe received a picture. But from who? 

Junhoe reached to his phone and opened his screen. He closed it as soon as he saw the picture. If he wasn't with Chanwoo he would have probably screamed, throw his phone away and scream to his pillow or something. But there he was holding his breath, opening his phone screen, closing it and opening it again and then again. Junhoe looked at Chanwoo who was focusing on reading. Junhoe looked at the picture Jinhwan had send him. 

Jinhwan:   
”Wanna have a swim with me?” 

Was written under a picture of Jinhwan who was wearing a soaking wet white t-shirt and his hair was still dripping water and Jesus christ Jinhwan was beautiful. So beautiful Junhoe wanted to scream about it but couldn't with Chanwoos presence. Junhoe was definitely so pink he had never been and if now Chanwoo looked at him it would have been very embarrassing so Junhoe tried to breathe and answer to that message without looking too much at the picture, which was completely unrealistic because all he could do was to stare at it. Oh god. Junhoe swallowed and typed an answer finally.

Junhoe:  
”Umm. I'm with Chanwoo now. Maybe later?”

God did Junhoe want to run there but he well for obvious reasons couldn't because he really wanted to see Jinhwan like right now and umm...and..Junhoe's phone got a new message.

Jinhwan:  
”Yeah. Sure. Later is fine”

Junhoe:  
”I'll try to be there soon”

Jinhwan:  
” :)”

Junhoe couldn't leave just yet and he wasn't able to kick Chanwoo out but his brain wasn't focusing and he was a complete mess he knew it and it wasn't fair that Jinhwan made him feel like a mess and it just wasn't fair. Junhoe's heart was beating and he could hear his pulse in his ears and it was really hard to calm down right now. 

So Junhoe ended up staring at Chanwoo most of the time like he was trying to send signals through his brain to leave. If it was for some other reason he could have kicked him out without feeling too bad about it but like he could. What would he say? Hey look Jinhwan sent me this selfie with wet t-shirt on and he asked me to come over so...   
Like hell. 

So Junhoe just watched and waited and peeked through his window when Chanwoo finally decited to actually leave which could have been earlier but he was going out the gate and disappearing and when Junhoe couldn't see him anymore that's when Junhoe ran, slammed his door shut and got to the front door and at the same time his uncle walked in. Junhoe bowed and tried to slip through the door. He tried but his uncle stopped him. Why him? Junhoe rolled his eyes without his uncle noticing. He left loose of Junhoe's hand that he had grabbed and looked Junhoe with furrowed eyebrows and the look on his face was concerned. 

”Where are you going?” 

Junhoe turned to his uncle. 

”To hang out with Jinhwan hyung” he tried to sound like it wasn't a big deal. Like he wasn't in a hurry but who knows if it came through like that. 

”You stay with him so late. Are you two dringking or something because if you are then..”   
”Hyung” Junhoe interrupted his uncle. Pulled his best we're not up to thing like that face and his uncle sighed 

”Then why do you stay all the time there so late?” 

Junhoe swallowed. He wasn't really prepared to be questioned to much and also he really wanted to leave. 

”It's just. We get along well” Really well. ”That's all” Junhoe shrugged his shoulders. 

”Fine” his uncle sighed out turned to go inside mumbled something under his breath that Junhoe didn't quite catch so he just took it as a gap to leave. 

–   
Junhoe opened the door and got inside, he looked around but he couldn't see Jinhwan. Had he left? But Junhoe was there in an hour so.. 

”HOLY SHIT WHAT THE!!..” 

Junhoe felt something cold and wet on his neck and he jumped so far and high he didn't think it was possible but he almost flew across the room and every hair in his body rose up. 

”Hyung!” Junhoe lowered his yell but he was still in shock 

Jinhwan was laughing his ass off and it would have made Junhoe angry if only Jinhwan wasn't looking so damn gorgeous and so much better in real life. Junhoe would be angry if so cute laughing almost in tears and god Junhoe hated how he was so weak. 

”Sorry I just had to” Jinhwan was holding his stomach while still giggling a little 

”Hyung you're the worst” Junhoe actually tried to put effort in to sounding somewhat upset but it most likely it didn't sound like that at all since Jinhwan just smiled and stepped closer to Junhoe. Junhoe took a step back but Jinhwan was already in front of him twisting the hem of Junhoe's shirt in his hand and pulling it down at the same time so their faces were at the same level. 

”I'm pretty sure I'm the best” Jinhwan said in a low voice and Junhoe wasn't going to argue with that. Especially up this close. 

”Are you finally going to swim with me?” 

Junhoe nodded and took his shirt off and so did Jinhwan and they both rain and jumped to the sea. 

_ 

Junhoe was so out of breath. All he could do was to press his back flat to the wooden dock and breath slowly catching his breath. There was a wet spot under him but the wind and the warm air dried his skin pretty quickly. 

Jinhwan had gotten up too and Junhoe hard his footsteps pass him and stopping just after him. 

Junhoe opened his eyes and leaned his head back to see Jinhwan who was sitting right behind Junhoe. Not so out of breath but still breathing heavy.   
”What you looking?”

”You”

Jinhwan didn't say anything to that, Just rolled his eyes moved beside Junhoe who followed Jinhwan with his eyes. Jinhwan also laid down and Junhoe was still looking to his side because it was kind of hard to look away.

Jinhwan turned his head to Junhoe and Junhoe noticed a slight pink color on Jinhwan's cheeks and nose. Neihter of them said anything but just looked at each other. Junhoe saw Jinhwan's lips move open before he bit the corner of them. Junhoe didn't purposely stare at Jinhwan's lips but his gaze just drifted there and Junhoe didn't even realize Jinhwan had taken his hand before he curled their fingers together which made Junhoe's eyes pop up back to Jinhwan's. They were a bit hazy and not very concentrated. Jinhwan opened his mouth again to maybe say something but Junhoe couldn't resist anymore. He turned to his side and pecked a kiss on Jinhwan's forehead and Jinhwan moved closer, rolled on top of Junhoe and pressed first his nose against Junhoe's and then his lips, slowly making his way deeper, still being slow but getting his tongue through Junhoe's teeth, taking his time and for the first time ever Junhoe's guts twisted so hard he felt like knocking out. Jinhwan was more gentle that ever, more careful but so fucking good at the same time and he felt like loosing his damn mind. Jinhwan tasted like salt and his lips were slightly dry. Junhoe found his hand on the back of Jinhwan's head and Jinhwan's arms were on both sides of Junhoe's head fingers tangled in his wet hair. 

Somewhere in the middle of all the kisses Junhoe felt Jinhwan's hand get on his abs. Brushing his fingers up and down and down again closer and closer to the band of Junhoe's shorts. Junhoe was feeling quite hot at this point but he only got all tensed up when Jinhwan's hand got lower than the band so fricking close to Junhoe's crotch. Jinhwan didn't react to that but when his legs was between Junhoe's and pressed up against Junhoe he tried to hold himself back but a moan escaped his mouth and Jinhwan separated their lips and Junhoe realized how loud he was. There was no much reaction from Jinhwan. He didn't say anything but the the next time he moved he rolled his hips against Junhoe's and at that point Junhoe was already so fricking hard he just couldn't hold himself down anymore, Jinhwan rubbed his hard against Junhoe's through their clothes and Junhoe just couldn't take it anymore. He was being a mess and his brain was a mess and Junhoe had to stop just for one second or two.   
”Jinhwan..” Junhoe breathed out with a shaky voice and holding Jinhwan’s arm just to make sure he was being heard. Jinhwan stopped moving and looked at Junhoe who was collecting his thoughts so he could speak.   
”Is everything okay.?” Jinhwan sat on his knees leaning to his heels to make space between them   
”Yeah. Everything is okay” words were coming out of Junhoe’s mouth but he wasn’t sure if he was placing them properly to make actual sentences. He came up to his hands and breathed. It was hard when your heart was beating this fast and your body felt hot like a furnace but he tried.   
”Look. I just need to let you know I’m kind of. Umm…new to… guys and…” Junhoe waved his hands in the air in a circular motion ”Well..this whole thing.”   
”Oh god I'm sorry I didn’t know” Jinhwan slightly interrupted but Junhoe didn’t know what to really say next anyway.   
”Is this too much? Cuz if it is I mean like..”   
This time Junhoe interrupted. ”No! No. I mean this is fine. It’s cool but I think I need to take it. Slow..” Junhoe was already red from the heat but he was blushing now too since he wasn’t imagining talking about this with Jinhwan and it was very embarrassing.   
”Yeah. It’s fine” Jinhwan said after a second.   
”We can take it slow”   
Jinhwan looked to Junhoe with his eyes full of determination but also kindness and Junhoe just looked back waited for Jinhwan to do something. To say something. And when Jinhwan pressed his lips to Junhoe’s skin on his jawline gently and moved up to his cheek and his ear  
”It's okay. I'll lead you through this”  
”Also can we go inside. My back is hurting.”

Jinhwan smiled against Junhoe’s lips and dragged Junhoe up, inside and to the loft.  
”Just say stop if you feel uncomfortable okay”  
Junhoe nodded and wasn’t sure what to do with himself except watch carefully Jinhwan get a condom package and open it and a small bottle of. Lube?   
Was Jinhwan always so prepared or did he. Had he prepared for this? Did he..? Oh god stop thinking.  
”Umm. I know this is kind of straight forward but we’re up to this so I'm just gonna ask” Junhoe’s thoughts were totally shut and he looked back at the package Jinhwan had teared open.   
”I’m okay with both but I’m mostly asking you what your’re comfortable with”   
Junhoe only then understood what Jinhwan was talking about when the condom was now on his hand and Jinhwan was waiting for him to say something. It really hadn’t crossed Junhoe’s mind. What was he comfortable with? What was he..? Wait.   
"We can start with you topping today if that's cool. Cuz then I need some preparing”   
”Umm sure” Junhoe took the condom. Sure umm. Topping . He knew that. Preparing. Wait   
”Preparing?”  
”Oh. You don’t know ”  
What did Junhoe did not know?   
Jinhwan was completely turned red, bit his lip and Junhoe was still confused.   
”Okay. ” Jinhwan started. Still very red ”I need to kind of. Get things. I mean myself ready…for”   
it was surprising but Junhoe now got it and it made his mouth dry and his mind went blank.   
”Can I help with that” Junhoe blurred out without thinking this through. He didn’t know what he was saying and he didn’t know what he got himself in to but it wasn’t really important. Junhoe’s mind was blank. He didn’t know what to say or do but he did know he wanted Jinhwan so much already it almost hurt him.   
Jinhwan didn’t look at Junhoe just said okay under his breath and looked down, looked at Junhoe’s lips and Junhoe leaned in again. Kissed Jinhwan. Jinhwan pulled Junhoe down with him. Junhoe kissed Jinhwan’s neck who leaned his head back, opened his mouth to say something but Junhoe bit the skin on Jinhwan’s neck and only a small whine came out, so Junhoe did that again expecting another whine but he heard his name from Jinhwan’s lips and it felt even better.   
”Junhoe” Jinhwan said again. Grabbing Junhoe’s hand. Junhoe hummed against Jinhwan’s neck.   
”Can you help take my pants off”   
Junhoe did as was said. He slid the shorts past Jinhwan’s hips, off of his legs and somewhere behind them.   
”Yours too”. ”I’m not staying here naked by myself”   
Junhoe did as was said.   
Jinhwan was so beautiful. His skin was smooth and despite him being skinny you could see the lines of his muscles and all of them flexed beautifully when Junhoe brushed his fingers on Jinhwan’s abdomen. Fingers pressed deeper in to Junhoe’s arm   
”What now?” Junhoe asked still his fingers on Jinhwan’s skin.   
”Take the bottle and pour it in your hand” Junhoe popped it open. It didn’t smell like anything but it was cool to the touch. Junhoe spread it on his fingers because that he thought he was supposed to do.   
”You can start with one finger” ”I’ll tell you when to add more”   
Junhoe got on his knees between Jinhwan’s legs and spread them little more to make more room. He then pushed one finger in and looked at Jinhwan, his breath got caught in his throat and his back got up from the mattress, he reached his hand to grab Junhoe’s other free one and Junhoe was sure he had never seen someone this beautiful and hot and Junhoe was already losing his god damn mind. His entire ass was owned by now but he didn’t give a damn. It was Jinhwan and it was already so worth it.   
”Y-you can put another one in” Jinhwan’s voice was shaky, tiny and a little desperate. So Junhoe did push another one of his fingers in slowly and carefully. ”oh-god Junhoe, fuck ” after a while he added another finger and Jinhwan moved and pushed himself against Junhoes fingers and gasped some air in.   
”Junhoe. Plesase. I’m ready Just. Please”   
”If you’re ready please” Jinhwan sounded so desperate and Junhoe was a mess.   
”I’m ready” he managed to say.   
”you sure”   
”I’m sure. Just tell me what you want”   
”you can pull your fingers out b-but slowly”   
Junhoe did, he put on the condom and pushed Jinwhan’s legs up tugging them between his elbows. Jinhwan crossed his ankles behind Junhoe pulled Junhoe closer   
”You’re okay still?”   
”I'm okay” ”just tell me what you want” Junhoe leaned in closer kissed Jinhwan’s (gorgeous) collarbones, his (gorgeous) neck, his (gorgeous) lips. ”Just fuck me. Please Junhoe” Jinhwan said against Junhoe’s lips. Junhoe placed one last kiss before pushing his cock in. Slowly.   
”fuck” Jinhwan gasped.   
”Please move” Jinhwan tightened his legs around Junhoe and  pulled him closer. Junhoe moved his hips first carefully picking up speed slowly. Making the most beautiful sounds Junhoe had heard. His moans were loud and hearing them made Junhoe want more, catching his breath, saying Junhoe’s name. Jinhwan felt good, hot and tight and more that Junhoe had ever imagined.   
”Jinhwan” Junhoe breathed to Jinhwan’s neck. ”you’re so beautiful, you sound so great”   
”Junhoe” Jinhwan was already so close. So was Junhoe and the next time Junhoe pushed in hard Jinhwan came arched his back and almost cried out a whine. Junhoe came soon after, vision going white as he collapsed over Jinhwan 

–

”You okay?” Jinhwan had pushed Junhoe off of him at some point put Junhoe didn't have memory of that. ”Yeah. I'm okay.” Junhoe turned his head to look at Jinhwan. ”I think you knocked out for a sec” Jinhwan was wiping himself with a towel and tossed it over to Junhoe.  
”You should clean up”  
Junhoe wiped off his sticky stomach.

”Hyung” Junhoe started carefully ”Hmm?” Jinhwan looked up to Junhoe while laying on his back. He looked a bit sweaty but had gotten his shirt back on legs still exposed and Junhoe had to take the sight in before continuing. ”What are we?”. Jinhwan formed a careful smile on his lips and came up on his elbow. ”Us?”. Junhoe nodded his head. He wasn't smiling but he wasn't frowning either. It had been in the back of his mind a lot and maybe it wasn't the best timing now. Or maybe now was a good time but Junhoe wasn't going to keep his thoughts in. ”What do you want us to be?” Jinhwan reached his and for Junhoe to grab it. ”I dunno. I like you hyung. A lot” Junhoe squeezed Jinhwan's hand ”And I guess. What I'm saying is I want to be serious about this” Jinhwan brushed his thumb across Junhoe's hand. ”I like that. Sounds good”. Jinhwan pulled Junhoe's head closer, gave a small peck in Junhoe's lips. ”I like you a lot too” Jinhwan whispered and kissed Junhoe once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a new chapter! It's been a while huh... (ps. have safe sex kids)


	7. One More Day

The more Junhoe tried to forget it the more it started to creep in the back of his mind. Turns out it does not work out, at least not for Junhoe, to try to forget things. He got himself distracted from time to time and it wasn't like he was always thinking about it but nevertheless it did bother him. At work he would stare at Jinhwan a bit too long while he was talking to someone or doing just about anything, when they were hanging out with Chanwoo and they were laughing at something Junhoe would remember how it would not be the same soon. When they sat on the couch together or walked on the beach and the waves hit their legs or when Jinhwan snugged his head to the curve on Junhoe's neck at night and breathed through his nose Junhoe would remember that it all was temporary, it was going to be gone soon, too soon, but Junhoe tried his beast not to think and just have it as it was, press it to his memory and keep it there.

Jinhwan was picking up some seaweed from the shore just to clean up it a bit. Junhoe picked up some too and threw it to the bucket they had. Today was one of those days when Junhoe's thoughts were exceptionally muddy and he caught himself drowsing off and staring in to nothing. It was probably because it was Saturday and there was not much to do.”Something wrong” Jinhwan's voice came out and Junhoe realized he was staring again at Jinhwan. ”Mm. Nothing”. ”You're really bad at lying did you know that Junhoe?” Jinhwan was looking at what he was doing and even though Junhoe saw his expression which was serious and kind of just focused his voice was as calm and kind as usual. Somehow it lifted a bit of weight from Junhoe. ”It's just” Junhoe untangled the piece of seaweed stuck to his flipflop's. ”I'm leaving in three weeks you know” Junhoe looked at Jinhwan who stopped moving. He didn't meet Junhoe's eyes but Junhoe saw him bit his lower lip before continuing picking more seaweed. ”I know” Jinhwan's voice tuned much lower in volume and Junhoe felt like he had said something awful or wrong but it wasn't like he could just stay quiet about it. He was going to leave in under a month and it was was necessary to say something. They both new but it felt still really bad to say anything. It hurt him to see Jinhwan like that but what could he do. Junhoe had to breathe in a little. ”It's just starting to bug me too much. I tought that maybe we should talk”. ”We should” Jinhwan turned to face Junhoe and gave a slight smile. ”Can we do that a bit later”. Junhoe nodded to that.

–

”Has he said anything yet?”. ”Not yet” Junhoe mumbled scooping more food to his mouth. 

It was sunday afternoon and Chanwoo had once again dragged Junhoe's ass out of the house. It was probably good because Junhoe would just be all sad rolling on his floor all day if Chanwoo wasn't there to get him. They ended up in one of those food tents and it finally felt like Junhoe had some energy back in him again.

It was a while ago when Junhoe said something about him and Jinhwan wich had been more anticlimactic than Junhoe had thought. Maybe he wasn't expecting Chanwoo to scream and run away but maybe act even a bit surprised but it was more like ”hey me and Jinhwan hyung are dating” which had a response of ”I know that” and Junhoe was the one that was more shocked looking but Chanwoo just said that it was obvious for him and he was just waiting until someone would say anything. Maybe it was better that way. At least Chanwoo was fine with it.

”Maybe you should talk to him again. I mean. It sucks to me too that you're leaving but Jinhwan hyung is going to have it the hardest”

”I know I should but it's kind of difficult” Jinhwan was avoiding talking really but Junhoe didn't want to hurry him either. He said they would talk so Junhoe believed him.

”You have like under two weeks”

Junhoe stared at the botom of his bowl, scooped the last bits of food up ”I know”

–

”Junhoe” Jinwan's voice came out whipmering and shaky. His breaths were desparate and longing and it was hard to hold himself back. He wanted to touch Jinhwan so bad but it might be risky. ”Junhoe. Hold on a sec. Please” Jinhwan turned himself around, keeping himself somehow on his feel and not collapsing on the shower floor. 

They went to wash up to Junhoe's house (or thecnically his grandparent's) and Junhoe's uncle had suggested for Jinhwan to stay the night at there since it was getting late. Jinhwan had said yes before Junhoe had a word to say. At the same time it sounded great idea and also not. Right now it seamed great though. Junhoe swparated his lips from Jinhwan's skin, hands still howering over his hips. Jinhwan breathed and pressed his back to the tiles. Junhoe took a step forward but didn't get too close for their bodies to touch. Jinhwan lifted his finger up to Junhoe's lips to make him stop possibly from talking of anything else. ”This might not be the best time” Jinhwan looked at Junhoe with his eyes full of concern and Junhoe's heart dropped to his stomach because he knew exactly where this conversation was going even before it had started. ”We need to talk this through now. Before we go any further”. ”Okay” 

”You're leaving in a week”. ”A bit over a week. But yes. We don't know when we will see each other”. Junhoe didn't want to think about it but he had to he had said it and it was more real now that he had said it out loud to Jinhwan. It hurt him so much. He hadn't realized how much he hated the tought until now. It was too soon. It was too much and Junhoe hadn't realized it fully until now. Less than two weeks and he was going to be back in Seoul.

Junhoe felt his eyes water. He pulled Jinhwan closer, wrappe his arms under Jinhwan's, pulled him as close as possible like he was never going to let go, maybe he wasn't going to, maybe he could stay like this forever.

”Junhoe I can't breathe” Jinhwan tapped Junhoe's shoulder and Junhoe loosened his grip. ”Sorry” He mumbled to Jinhwan's shoulder. ”You didn't let me finish Junhoe””Sorry” He mumbled again.

”I wanted just to say that I passed the entrance exam”. Junhoe liftet his head. ”The what?” 

”..to Seoul universi-” ”WHAT?! When?! Why didn't you tell me?” Junhoe wasn't hugging Jihwan anymore, he was holding Jinhwan's shoulders with both of his hands. ”I was about to just- okay you can. JUNHOE stop shaking me!” Junhoe stopped and lifted his hands up to defend himself somehow. ”Sorry”

”I got a call today. The exam was before you came here so..”

”So..”

”I'll be in Seoul before May”

”Huh...”

”About six months”

”..yeah” Junhoe looked his feel and then slowly back to Jinhwan after a while ”I can do six months”  
Jinhwan smiled, his genuine beautiful smile. Not the one he was putting up for the past few days, the one Junhoe liked, the one that made his eyes sparkle. ”That's what I wanted to hear” Jinhwan closed the space between them, pressed their damp skins against each other.

”Can I now continue” Junhoe whipered to Jinhwan's ear as he already was making small marks between the kisses he gave to Jinwhan's skin. ”Are you sure? What if we make too much noice” Jinhwan voice was just more smug that serious like he wasn't even concerned but wanted to joke around. ”You're the one who has it the hardest then” Junhoe ran his hand through Jinhwna's hair, pulled back a little to reach Jinhwan's jawline.

”You have plans” Jinhwan's voice started to sound thicker and Junhoe quite liked it already. He pecked a kiss on Jinhwan's lips. ”I just was thinking I should suck you off. Does that sound good?” Junhoe wrapped his hand to the base of Jinhwan's already half hard cock, strocked up the lenght making Jinhwan make a small moan. ”Sounds good”. ”How do you ask nicely” Junhoe moved his hand slowly up and down and Jinhwan was holding his moans back so much already. ”P-please. Junhoe” The last stroke made Jinhwan squeeze his hands tighter around Junhoe. ”Please what”. ”Please. S-suck my- oh god- dick- Fuck. Junhoe” Jinhwan hissed out. ”If you say so”.

”You look pretty good from up here Junhoe”

Junhoe's lips around Junhwan's dick and while bobbing his lead to a nice rhythym and Jinhwan wasn't planning to but he thursted a bit against Junhoe's mouth, rolled his hips and Junhoe let him do that. ”Junhoe I'm pretty fucking c-close” Junhoe met Jinhwan's eyes. ”You're okay with this?”  
Junhoe pulled away. ”I'm okay”. ”You know you don't have to”. ”I know” Junhoe wrapped his swollowed lips back on Jinhwan's lenght and went down all the way to the base. Jinhwan tightened his hand in Junhoe's hair gasped air for the last time before coming.

 

Junhwan was breathing on the shower floor. So was Junhoe. ”You're pretty fucking amazing” Jinhwwan managed to say after a while. ”I know”

Jinhwan reached his hand to Junhoe. ”Give me a kiss” he smirked while still breathing heavy.

–

The day came faster than Junhoe had expected, faster than he wanted it to come. It was like it was just yesterday that he was preparing to leave to Jeju and now he was there leaving to the airport soon. Junhoe looked at his phone. ”11.20. September 1st”. His hand fell off the bed. ”Six months” Junhoe closed his eyes, opened them just to see all the familiar cracks on the sealing paint.

There was a knock on the door before it opened and Junhoes uncle was standing in the room head howering over Junhoe. ”It's time to leave. Jinhwan came to pick us”. ”Mm” Junhoe got up to sitting position before dragging himself up and to the stairs. He couldn't decide if it was a good idea that Jinhwan would give them a ride to the airport or not. Of course he wanted to see him but it made him really sad at the same timebecause it was already hard enough yesterday saying goodbye yet again today. Plus there was no way he could touch Jinhwan or kiss him in front of his uncle. He wanted to be close to him just one more time, just a little bit longer.

”Do you have everything with you?” Junhoe nodded his head as hin uncle was putting their suitcases in the trunk. Jinhwan was leaning to his door, hands crossed, frowning when he thought no one was looking but Junhoe could see. He was quiet, not really looking at anyone. Maybe it was good but Junhoe had to admit it hurt a lot seeing Jinhwan like that and Junhoe felt powerless not being able to do anything, just watch and try his best not to look like a complete emotional wreck that he was slowly becoming.

It took an hour to drive to the airport. Most of the ride was quiet, occasionally Junhoe's uncle asked about Jinhwan's university studies and basically invited him over their apartment. Jinhwan answered shortly and Junhoe heard from his voice he tried to sound more cheerful. Almost forcefully like so.

”We still have a bit time before our plane is boarding, so lets take it easy”

They were on their way inside and Jinhwan stayed at the car, Junhoe looked behind him and Jinhwan was looking at him, he was putting up a tiny smile, waved his hand in a small movement before getting in the car.

Their flight boarded at 1.15.pm. They had 45 minutes.

”Oh crap” ”What is it?” Junhoe felt his pockets. He didn't feel his phone anywhere. ”Just a sec” Junhoe ran back out. Jinhwan's car was still there. He opened the front door.

”Hyung! Have you seen my-” Junoe paused. Jinhwan was looking at him with his eyes all watery, tears falling down his cheeks. ”-phone”. 

Jinhwan didn't say anything, instead just grabbed Junhoe's shirt and pulled him in, kissed Junhoe both hands on Junhoe's jaw, he pressed their lips harder together and let his grip loosen just enough to give them space to get some air in. ”Just one more minute” Jinhwan breathed agains Junhoe's lips and Junhoe didn't hesitate even a second to pull Jinhwan back. Jinhwan was sweet as always but he tasted the tears that rolled between their lips. 

Junhoe tried to remember how Jinhwan's lips felt, what he tasted like how he always smelled good without any fragrance, how his skin felt against Junhoe's. He tried to remember so that he would want him to be there with him sooner. He fell asleep on the plane and woke up only when his uncle gently shook his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. an update. good job me!
> 
> ps. if anyone is still reading this feel free to tell me your thoughts :)  
> pps. next is the last chapter omgg....it's the end...


End file.
